


Absolutely Divine

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: You find yourself in the middle of a satanic church session with the antichrist himself leading the congregation





	Absolutely Divine

You sat in front of a weakening Cordelia with Coco by your side. You had been practicing with your magic and you could feel yourself growing stronger. 

"I need your help with something. Both of you."

"Why don't you have Mallory do it? She's more powerful than me."

Your hands twisted on your lap. Your legs were shaking with anticipation. You had always wanted your own mission. You were powerful enough to do it. You could do it. 

"Mallory is doing her job. It's time for you to do yours."

You watched while Coco got ready to leave. Cordelia pulled you aside and a check was carefully put in your hand. 

Your black wardrobe was left behind. The check was money for you to buy new clothes. A new life. A new identity.

You were still Y/N, but you didn't know about your witchy powers. Your time at Robicheaux's Academy? Never happened. 

You were walking down a road in some city you had stopped in. You heard noise coming from around a dark alley. You took a sip from your cool drink and followed the noise. A man was sitting in front of a door and an inverted cross was on the wall across from you. 

Something led you here and you were going to investigate it. 

"Are you lost?"

The sound of your straw hitting the ice echoed throughout the bare alleyway. 

"I guess?"

 He opened the door and you went in. The room was...red? Everything was red and your eyes hurt. They had to adjust to all of the red. People were in black cloaks and standing up. 

Dead bodies were on the floor. Blood had spilled from their helpless bodies and covered the floor. You covered your mouth but all that came out was a choked gasp. 

The man who did it looked at you. Your cup was crushed by your hand when you realized that it was Michael. You wanted to run out and call Cordelia and tell her what you were seeing. 

But yet you were stuck in this spot while he stared at you and tilted his head. He held his hand out for you to take. You were shaking by a pew.

Did he want to kill you too? 

He walked over to you slowly. The knife still tucked carefully in his hand. He grasped your chin and pulled you over to him. He brought you to where the bodies lay. 

Your body swayed with the force of nausea hitting you. He leaned down to where the blood pooled around your feet. He covered his fingertips in the blood and drew an inverted cross on your forehead. 

"You are absolutely divine."

He whispered it to you. His lips brushed across your cheek and he pulled you away from the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have six drafts right now and for some reason I can't finish any of them so I'm mega frustrated


End file.
